


Do You Wanna Marry Me?

by Justadeangirl67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean Winchester, Angst, F/M, Feels, Hurt, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Songfic, marry me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justadeangirl67/pseuds/Justadeangirl67
Summary: Based on Thomas Rhett's new song Marry Me.





	Do You Wanna Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to this song like crazy lately and every time I picture Dean so I just had to write it up. Depending on how I feel and if enough people like it I may expand this from a one-shot. 
> 
> Un-edited* All mistakes are my own.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!***

_She wants to get married, she wants it perfect_  
_She wants her grandaddy preaching the service_  
_Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country_  
_Not too many people, save her daddy some money_

Dean watched out the second story window as the scene played out down below. Your mom was ordering the florist around, workers were setting up chairs and magnolias, your favorite, were everywhere. Just like you always wanted. He was so nervous his palms were dripping with sweat. This was the biggest day of both your lives. He couldn't believe it was here. It had all happened so fast, growing-up with you. He could have sworn just yesterday you were both just sixteen years old, skipping class (after he spent hours convincing you it would be okay), taking trips in Baby every weekend, helping him 'study'. You have been his world since he was six years old. Now, you just turned twenty-six and your granddaddy was standing under an alter getting ready to preach the service. 

_Ooh, she got it all planned out  
Yeah, I can see it all right now_

He couldn't believe your lives had led you both to this moment. He wasn't sure what he had done to get here and why he deserved this moment, but he was certain this was meant to be from the start. The moment he met you, he somehow knew this is where you would both end up. 

_I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back_  
_I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_  
_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_  
_Yeah, she wanna get married_  
_But she don't wanna marry me_

"Dean?" The worry in Sam's voice tore Dean's attention from the hustle that was happening in your parent's backyard. He forces a smile for his younger brother, glancing at him through the reflection of the window. "I'm good, Sam." He glances back down to the wedding prep happening in the garden below him, gulping down another sip from his flask. 

Sam gives him a sympathetic smile, eyeing the flask Dean slips back into his breast pocket. Sam knew better than anyone how much Dean loved you. If Sam wasn't the big softie that he was he would have have said 'I told you so' already. He couldn't count how many times he had told Dean if he didn't speak up soon someone else would and now, here you both were. Dean was thankful his brother wasn't saying what they both know he was thinking. Sam pats his shoulder as they head down into the garden with the rest of the guests. 

After all, that's all he was today. Just a guest. Just your best friend. Not the man you love. You were marrying someone else today. He just had to sit back and let it happen. He had to watch you become someone else's and all he could think about was all the times he could have said something. All the times he could have kissed you. If he had just manned up. 

_I remember the night when I almost kissed her_  
_Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever_  
_And I always wondered if she felt the same way_  
_When I got the invite, I knew it was too late_

It was just a night like any other he spent with you, curling up on his couch, watching Paranormal Activity, and eating junk food. You were tucked into his side and reaching for his hand as you jumped when Micah got thrown at the camera. No matter how many times you two watched this movie or how cheesy it was, you still got scared at the exact same spot every time and Dean always laughed at you. You pouted, saying he was making fun of you and he apologized, pulling you into him for a hug, leaving your lips just inches apart. 

Dean took a deep breath and began to lean in as Sam came into the apartment yelling, "Got the pie!" You both separated quickly and you gave Dean and apologetic shrug as you walked towards Sam.

Cas walked up, nudging Dean's arm handing him a coke, bringing him back to his agonizing reality. Dean smiles in thanks, but his smile doesn't reach his eyes, he reaches into his coat pocket and quickly tilts the flask into the paper cup of coke. Normally, Cas would scold him about drinking this much on an empty stomach, but he was there the day the invite came in the mail. He knew how much this was tearing Dean apart. 

He took a long sip from the tiny paper cup with your initials wrapped in a heart on the side. He should have kissed you that day. He should have kissed you in front of Sam, his parents, your parents, the whole friggin' world. The day he got the invite, that was all he could think. He should have kissed you.

_And I know her daddy's been dreading this day  
Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away_

Dean watched as your dad walked into the house, probably to get a moment alone with you before the final walk. It was obvious how hard this was for your dad. You have always been a daddy's girl. He had always pictured going to ask your father for your hand. After all, he's had his speech ready since you two were seventeen.

He wanted to grab your dad and let him know he wasn't the only one who couldn't bear the thought of giving you away today. 

_I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back_  
_I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_  
_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_  
_Yeah, she wanna get married_  
_But she don't wanna marry me_

The guests were being ushered to their seats, the music was starting and Dean couldn't feel a thing. He slammed the little bit of whiskey and coke left in his cup and tossed the cup in the trash. This was it. He had to sit in the back and watch you marry this chump. He really didn't know if he was chump, but it made it easier to imagine he was. He watched everyone walk through the field of magnolias to take their seats. He couldn't do this. He wouldn't make it without crying. 

He stepped back towards the house and pulled out his flask, just one more strong shot to make it through the ceremony. It would get easier after that. 

_She got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now_  
_I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now_  
_But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now_

It would never get easier. He couldn't sit back and just let you go. Dean rushes through the crowd to find you. This wasn't going to happen, not without telling you how he felt first. He just needed to tell you how much he loved you, how much he needed to hear your laugh every day, see your smile first thing in the morning, or see the way your eyes light up when you see him. You're the only one who can handle him when he's drunk, self-loathing and miserable. You're the only thing that pulls him through all the shit in his life. He needed to tell you that he couldn't breathe at the thought of losing you, at the thought of someone else holding you at night, at the thought of not being your everything. He just needed you to know before you made your choice. Maybe this was bad timing, but timing didn't mean shit right now. 

He pushed through your mother and sisters, avoiding eye contact with Sam and Cas as he made his way through the yard and into your childhood home, rushing up the stairs towards your room. He stopped at your door taking a deep breath, he reached for the door knob, but your voice on the other side of the door stopped him, "I love him, Daddy. I always have. No one could ever come close to him." 

Hearing those words from you was like a knife to the heart. It hurt more than listening to you say 'I Do' to someone else. He rubbed his hand down his face, backing away from the door. He couldn't do this to you. He couldn't ruin your day like this. He took a deep breath and turned heading back down the stairs, knocking a few pictures off the wall in his haste. This was for the best. You weren't his anymore and he wouldn't hurt you like this no matter how much it hurt him to let you go. 

Hearing the noise outside your door, you peek your head out in time to see Dean bounding down the stairs, pushing through all the people and noise and heading out the front door, "Dean?" You stepped out of your room walking to the banister, desperately calling out for your best friend, "Dean!" You bend down to pick up the photo of you and Dean at your graduation, a huge crack in the glass went right down the middle, separating the two of you. 

_So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back_  
_Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_  
_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_  
_Yeah, she wanna get married_  
_Yeah, she gonna get married_  
_But she ain't gonna marry me_  
_Whoa, she ain't gonna marry me, no_

Glancing at the clock on the wall at The Roadhouse, _4:53_ , he knew it was over. He reached for the flask in his breast pocket to finish off the little bit that was left, tipping the empty flask over and shaking it to see he had already polished that off. Ellen didn't offer a sympathetic smile like Sam, she knew that's not what he needed right now. She pulled out a bottle of whiskey, a glass, and slid both his way.

He smiled and huffed out a small laugh. He leans forward taking the bottle, filling the glass half way and tossing his empty flask onto the bar top. He picked up the glass and looked up to thank Ellen when he saw the shock on her face. Whatever she was looking at left her speechless and he had to see what made Ellen Harvelle speechless. He turned around, his mouth falling open, blinking a few times, trying to make sure he wasn't hallucinating,"Y/n?" 

There you stood, still in your wedding dress, flowers in your hair, and make-up all done. Dean got up from the bar and walked towards you, glancing you over like he was checking to make sure you were okay. Something had to have happened for you to be here like this, "What happened? Are you okay?"

You look up at him and shrug, letting out the breath you've been holding all day, walking straight into his arms, you hide your face in his shirt, nuzzling his chest. He wraps you in his arms burying his nose in your curls, taking in your scent,"Aren't you supposed to be getting hitched right now?" 

This was the only place you were supposed to be. You weren't sure what you had done to get here or why you deserved this, but you knew this was meant to be from the start. From the second you met him, you somehow knew this is where you would both end up.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any rights to Supernatural or the characters.


End file.
